


Gracefully Awkward

by OrangeSorbetto



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, FFI Week, Fluff, Interviews, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSorbetto/pseuds/OrangeSorbetto
Summary: FFI Week Day 5; JournalistEdgar has to give an on camera interview and the journalist has him in an awkward position, having to explain his friendship with Teres to fans.
Relationships: Teres Tolue/Edgar Valtinas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Gracefully Awkward

Edgar Valtinas was blessed with charisma and grace when it came to interviews. Even though England had basically lost the tournament, he wouldn’t let it be known that he was ashamed about it. He would continue to be as humble as possible.

This time around, however, he brought Teres Tolue with him. After the battle against Garshield and his corrupt soccer, the two had gotten fairly close. Teres wasn’t being interviewed, but he stayed by the set just to watch. 

“Now that the tournament is nearing its end, we are continuing our updates with how the teams are holding up here on Liocott Island.” The reporter said into the camera and looked to the English player in front of him. “I’m here with the England National Team captain, Edgar Valtinas who’s journey for the trophy has since ended, but he continues to strengthen his team, isn’t that right Mr. Valtinas?”

Edgar smiled humbly. “Yes, we have continued our training and aim to grow stronger as a football team.” He explained to her.

“And you have aimed to grow stronger as friends, I’ve heard too.” The woman in the interview seat smiled at him wider.

“Well, that’s always a goal when we train, yes.” Edgar explained, a little lost by the question, but he continued to take it gracefully.

She chuckled. “I mean outside of training too.” She paused before going on. “Photos on the internet have surfaced from recent outings with other teams. One such photo seems to be at, what our sources say, is the Argentina camp, where you and your teammates are partying and having fun.” 

Teres’ laugh was heard off screen, and Edgar glanced at him before going back at the woman in front of him.

Edgar lost some of his gracefulness as he heard this--but it wasn’t wrong. The Knights of Queen, along with countless other teams and players ended up at the Argentina camp for a small get together just a day or so before. “Oh, have they?” He asked curiously. 

“Sure, we’ll show them on the screen.” She pointed to the screen in front of them that she was partially reading off of.

With a bit of embarrassment, Edgar let out a laugh as a picture of the England team toasted glasses that they couldn’t definitively say they were not alcoholic. Then a photo panned off to one of familiar faces of Mark and Dylan, taking a selfie with Edgar. He assumed Dylan posted that.

But the last picture was what really got him. He was pressed closed against Teres, arms and legs locked in a tango, while other familiar players cheered around them. Endou Mamoru was in the back of that picture cheering excitedly, which was something that took his attention after he tried not to notice how intimate he and Teres looked.

When the camera panned back off to the captain and the interviewer, Edgar’s face was bright red, and he tried his best to keep a slick smile. “Well, yes, we’ve been strengthening our international football relations.” He finally said.

“Yes, while having a bit of fun, we all see.” The interviewer gave a bit of a giggle. “Your friendship with these other captains seems to be very close, would you say that’s true?”

Edgar chuckled a bit, letting his face try and cool down, with what seemed like a normal question. “Oh, yes.” He answered. “All those people I’d say are friends.”

“And your relationship with Teres Tolue seems to be very close, as seen with that tango you two shared. He’s in the studio with us today, isn’t he?” She looked for him and then waved. “There he is!”

The camera panned to him, and Teres noticed, and waved back. He thought this was hilarious.

Edgar blushed some more, since bringing up Teres was not expected. However, he waved as well to him. “Y-yes, I needed some moral support and Philip was not available.”

“Would you say this tournament brought you two closer?”

Edgar nodded. “Oh, yes, I actually hadn’t met Teres until the FFI.” He explained. “I knew Mark, Dylan, and Fideo, who knew Teres, but I didn’t know him.”

“It’s so lovely to see football bringing people from all nations like this together. That picture of your tango is actually somewhat symbolic, in a way, isn’t it? The intertwining of two nations that have had football rivalries before.”

Edgar hadn’t really thought about that before, but he definitely thought about their relationship in relation to that fact, so he just nodded. “One could say that.” 

“Tell me, Mr. Valtinas, are you a good dancer?” She asked curiously.

Edgar blushed a bit and shook his head humbly. “Oh, I don’t know about that.” He answered truthfully. “You could ask Teres, but I’m sure I stepped on his feet several times.”

The cameraman panned off to the guest in the studio, and Teres laughed and shook his head. He said “He’s lying.” Which could vaguely be picked up by the microphones in the Liocott studio.

“Oh so he is a good dancer?” The interviewer looked back at the camera. “Mr. Tolue claims he’s lying, so he must be a good dancer.”

Edgar shrugged and shook his head. This was such an unconventional interview, he had no clue how to handle this.

The interviewer giggled at the answer and turned back to her guest as the camera did as well. “So, switching gears here, what is something you would say has been a lesson you learned during this tournament?”

Oh good, a normal football question, the boy thought. He nodded before going on as if he was thinking about his answer that he already rehearsed. “Definitely one of the biggest lessons I’ve learned, and I think all of Knights of Queen have learned, is that you cannot underestimate anyone. No matter how small an opponent, if they are better than you, or even just have luck on their side, they will win if you underestimate them.” 

“Which team do you think fits that description the most?”

“Japan, by far.” Edgar easily answered. “When they beat us, I knew that they would keep winning. They had a type of energy I just could not understand, but they have been amazing this whole tournament.” 

“Well, Mr. Valtinas, thank you for your time, and we hope to hear from you again before your time on Liocott comes to an end.”

“Thank you for having me.” 

Once the interview ended, Edgar gave a bit of small talk to the interviewer, and the crew around, he even signed a few autographs, mostly for crewmember’s kids and the like, before he caught up to Teres in the studio. 

“That was weird.” Edgar finally muttered as they started walking out of the room. 

Teres laughed at his only words. “I thought it was kind of fun.” He replied. “It was really fun to see how much you blushed.”

Edgar unintentionally imitated that same shade. “Oh god, could you tell I was embarrassed?”

“Oh, most definitely.” Teres laughed. “It was cute.”

Edgar hid his face in his hand for just a second, but then regained his composure like he knew he had too. “Oh my goodness, well.” He shook his head.

It wasn’t until the two were in an elevator alone, did Teres speak up again. “You’re lucky they didn’t ask about the kiss we had.”

Edgar turned even more flushed as he said that. “Oh god--do they know!?” He remembered a kiss they shared that very night that those other photos were taken. There was a chance no one saw it, but Edgar wasn’t so sure about that. He hoped if they did they didn’t take any pictures.

Teres shrugged. “If they do, they spared you the awkwardness.” He laughed. “You should count yourself lucky.”

The Englishman looked at his boyfriend and tried to stifle an uneasy smile. “Well, I guess I am lucky.”

Teres looked back up at him. “I guess you are.” He leaned up to his slightly taller boyfriend and planted a quick kiss on his lips, right before the elevator opened.

The two separated quickly, but there was no telling who saw as there were people walking around the lobby. They walked out giggling, trying to send the confusion of the entire experience away.

**Author's Note:**

> TereEdo is one of my favorite ships, I hope to write more about these losers in the future!!! I love exploring their relationship dynamics!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
